


Проснуться ото сна, в котором я застрял, теряя свои зубы

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "К счастью для меня, это всё было фальшивым или не тем, чем казалось"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 4





	Проснуться ото сна, в котором я застрял, теряя свои зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake From a Dream Where I Was Stuck, Losing My Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835950) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Планируется покушение на хозяина Ист-Энда.

Этот человек известен благодаря родительской компании (он же почти уничтожает её, после чего оказывается отлучённым от «серебряной ложки»). Его безжалостность, по меньшей мере, интригует, а стремления и цели восхищают.

Роман Бове Сайонис — человек, которого запомнят многие.

Зсасз следит за ним издалека. Он более не интересуется своим нынешним положением в мафии, на которую работает. Всё его внимание приковано к потенциальному криминальному авторитету.

После того, как Стефано Галанте провалился в своей попытке заполучить бриллиант Бертинелли, он начал терять влияние в преступном мире. Виктор не относился к тем, кто готов был идти на дно вместе с тонущим судном, поэтому, как только увидел подходящую возможность, принял разумное решение ею воспользоваться.

Теперь Виктор Зсасз тайно встречается с Сайонисом, принося тому обещанную полезную информацию.

И, когда он приходит к Роману, то выкладывает всё, что ему известно.

 _В особенности то, что может заинтересовать больше всего_.

— Мистер Зсасз, я не ошибся? — к нему протянута рука в перчатке, голова Романа наклонена с широкой улыбкой. Рядом с Сайонисом стоят двое телохранителей, которые не сводят с Виктора глаз.

Зсасз убирает сигарету и облизывает губы. Он жмёт руку Романа, смотрит на охрану, затем на него самого. После чего ухмыляется, кивая.

— Виктор Зсасз. Всё верно.

Их руки расцепляются, и Виктор кладёт сигарету обратно между губ. Сделав глубокую затяжку, он старается выдохнуть дым в сторону, подальше от троих мужчин, стоявших перед ним. Затем бросает окурок на землю и тушит его ботинком.

— Прошу прощения за дым.

— М-м, — Сайонис окидывает его нетерпеливым взглядом.

 _Занятно_.

В таком случае, ему лучше поторопиться.

— Галанте не получил бриллиант и сейчас пытается выиграть время. Его империя обращается против него, в его силе сомневаются. Я ищу новую работу.

Сайонис слегка прищуривается, пытаясь проанализировать информацию, полученную из этих трёх предложений. После недолгой паузы он смеётся, недоверчиво качая головой.

— Идеальный деловой подход. Коротко и по сути дела, без _нудной_ бесполезной информации… но есть одна проблема.

Зсасз вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит.

Роман наклоняется ближе к его лицу и шепчет:

— Откуда я знаю, что могу доверять _твоим словам_ , Виктор Зсасз? — он делает акцент на его имени.

Виктор пожимает плечами, не отводя взгляда.

— Вы можете принять мою информацию и уйти, назвав меня крысой, — отвечает он, — или убедиться в том, что я уважаю только тех людей, которые этого заслуживают, и рассмотреть моё резюме.

Сайонис долго молчит, прежде чем усмехнуться.

— О-о, показываем острые зубки, — Роман буквально скрежещет зубами в нескольких сантиметрах от носа Зсасза, после чего отстраняется, — и что ты будешь у меня делать, _сладкий_? Распечатывать документы? — он насмехается, занимая место между своими телохранителями.

Зсасз ухмыляется, приподняв бровь.

Хорошо, что он сам спросил.

Виктор расстёгивает три верхние пуговицы на своей рубашке, чтобы показать шрамы на груди. Прежде чем Сайонис успевает что-либо произнести, он решает уточнить кое-что:

— Каждый шрам — это мёртвое тело.

Роман немного наклоняет голову набок, заинтересовавшись. На его лице появляется злая улыбка, и он складывает руки в перчатках с приглушённым звуком.

— Ну-ну, умеете заинтриговать, мистер Зсасз. О вашей работе я наслышан, но гораздо приятнее было бы увидеть её лично.

Виктор тихо смеётся, застёгивая рубашку. Его глаза встречаются с глазами Романа, а губы искривляются в ухмылке.

— Хотите, чтобы я продемонстрировал?

Он никогда не забудет блеск в глазах Романа Сайониса.

Теперь настаёт очередь Романа смеяться. Это кажется мелочью, но восхищает и волнует. Сайонис переглядывается с телохранителями, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Виктора. Затем прикладывает палец к подбородку, словно взвешивая ответ.

Ответ, который они оба уже знают.

Роман резко пожимает плечами.

— Да уж будь так добр, — саркастично отзывается он, отступая и оставляя своих людей наёмному убийце.

Неделю спустя Роман Сайонис требует у Стефано Галанте его подчинённого — Виктора Зсасза.

Галанте легко уступает требованию, не желая рисковать и ввязываться в конфликт, особенно после ситуации с бриллиантом. Он достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что сейчас его влияние слабее, чем у Ист-Энда. Возможно, передача одного из его лучших людей поможет наладить отношения.

Виктор делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы оставаться невозмутимым во время обмена.

На следующий день Роман берёт своего нового подчинённого на испытание.

— Произведи на меня впечатление.

Это всё, что слышит Зсасз, после чего смотрит на лежащее перед ним связанное тело, которое пытается кричать сквозь кляп.

И впервые за долгое время он позволяет себе сорваться; _он снова ощущает, как ему нравится убивать_. Шрам, который он наносит себе, когда они заканчивают, находится на его правом запястье, и Виктор помнит, почему начал свою коллекцию.

Он проработал на Романа Сайониса около трёх месяцев, когда у последнего наконец возник вопрос:

— Так зачем тебе эти шрамы?

Зсасз только что закончил свой ритуал, наблюдая за кровью с тем же увлечением, которое никогда не иссякнет.

— Они напоминают мне о том, что я жив.

— Поэтично, — дразнит его Роман, глядя на новую отметку, — не похоже, чтобы тебе было больно. Ты едва реагировал.

Зсасз бросает на босса игривый взгляд, и его губы растягиваются в ухмылке.

— Я бы не чувствовал жизнь, если бы мне не было больно.

Сайонис явно заинтересован его ответом и даже не пытается это скрыть.

— Так ты любишь боль?

— Шрамы не только украшают, — просто отвечает Виктор.

Роман подходит к нему, прикасается к шраму, убедившись, что ничем не заразится, и немного отстраняется, позволяя подчинённому самому обработать рану. Затем садится на стол и поправляет съехавшие очки.

— Мистер Зсасз, я доволен твоей работой, — промурлыкал он, скрестив ноги, — я вижу твой потенциал, но у меня всё ещё есть одна _маленькая_ , крошечная проблема.

 _Звучит знакомо_.

— Я хотел бы повысить тебя, сделать кем-то более значимым, чем простым уборщиком тел. Думаю, статус моей «правой руки» подошёл бы тебе гораздо больше, а нашу совместную работу будут вспоминать и через сотни лет…

Зсасз заканчивает и переводит взгляд на Сайониса. Роман льстит ему… но зачем?

— Я должен знать, что могу доверить тебе свою жизнь.

Значит, дело опять в доверии. Довольно громкое заявление, особенно в сочетании со всем остальным. Роман редко хвалил его, но чтобы доходило до _такого_?

Взгляд Сайониса серьёзен.

— И, боюсь, одних слов будет недостаточно. Нужно доказательство.

Зсасз отвечает не менее серьёзным взглядом.

— Я слушаю.

Сайонис улыбается.

— Хорошо. _Хорошо_ , — он оглядывает комнату, — может, прямо сейчас?

Виктор внимательно следит за ним, осознавая эксцентричность этого человека. Однако знание этого ничего ему не даёт для того, чтобы понять, что Роман имеет в виду или к чему всё идёт. Поэтому он просто соглашается.

— Ладно, я готов.

— Одну минуту, — радостно восклицает Сайонис и спрыгивает со стола, — никуда не уходи. И… не убирай аптечку, — он почти выходит из комнаты, но разворачивается на каблуках, — проблем ведь не возникнет?

— Нет, — Зсасз старается не выдавать волнения, захватившего его.

— Хорошо, — Роман кивает с улыбкой.

Виктор смотрит ему вслед, не зная, чего ожидать. У него не было ничего, кроме очевидного намёка на то, что аптечка ещё понадобится.

Через несколько мгновений Сайонис возвращается, покручивая в пальцах плоскогубцы. Он что-то напевает себе под нос, но на этот раз не присаживается на стол, а останавливается рядом с Виктором.

В голове Зсасза появляется пара идей, поскольку он был достаточно знаком с ролью плоскогубцев в деятельности мафии.

— _Так тебе нравится боль_?

Всё, что может сделать Зсасз, это слегка ухмыльнуться.

 _Давай же_.

— Кажется, ты уже знаешь, для чего нужна эта штучка. Отлично, значит, не придётся фантазировать. Улыбнись пошире.

Он ожидал вырывания ногтей. Но, похоже, планируется кое-что другое. Его взгляд мечется между серебряным инструментом и опасным блеском в глазах Сайониса, который он видит впервые.

Виктор Зсасз открывает рот, красиво и широко, но не сводит глаз с Романа.

Сайонис мягко постукивает плоскогубцами по его зубам, будто выбирая цель. В конце концов, он останавливается на клыке, готовясь извлечь его.

— Я должен знать, что ты не задумываясь сделаешь всё, о чём я попрошу, — инструмент обхватывает зуб, надавливая, — даже если это понесёт за собой определённые _потери_.

Это единственное предупреждение, которое звучит перед тем, как рука в перчатке дёргается в быстром и безжалостном движении.

Изо рта Зсасза не вырывается ни звука.

Он закрывает рот только для того, чтобы из него не капала кровь. Кончиком языка он скользит к месту, на котором мгновение назад был зуб, и испытывает головокружение, когда адреналин и шок одновременно захватывают его организм. Он глотает кровь, горячо выдыхая через нос. Жар заливает его тело, боль оказывается гораздо более сильной, чем от простых шрамов; она ощущается _везде_ , всё его тело пылает. Виктор чувствует себя одурманенным, пытаясь устоять на ногах.

Он чувствует, как натягивается кожа на его подбородке, когда он откидывает голову, а из уголков глаз начинают течь слёзы.

— Открой.

Он видит пустые плоскогубцы, медленно моргая, прежде чем выполнить приказ, состоящий из одного слова.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит его Роман низким и почти неузнаваемым голосом. И подносит плоскогубцы к зубу, находящемуся рядом с дырой, — просто _замечательный_.

Где-то в тумане своего сознания Зсасз ощущает уже знакомое шевеление.

Он издаёт шум, когда секунду спустя из его дёсен вырывается второй зуб, а кровь заполняет горло. Он пытается глотать её и чудом держится в сознании, чтобы дышать; чтобы жить.

— Посмотри на меня, — звучит следующая команда.

Он даже не заметил, что его глаза были закрыты. Виктор заставляет их открыться, почти благодарный Роману за то, что он своей рукой удерживает его голову, поскольку остальная часть тела слишком слаба.

— Я могу оставить тебя здесь задыхаться от собственной крови, ты ведь это понимаешь? Могу позволить тебе потерять сознание, могу бросить тебя умирать.

Зсасз делает всё возможное, чтобы не отключиться, сосредотачивается на словах Сайониса и анализирует их. Затем тяжело сглатывает. Металлический привкус — единственное, на чём удаётся сконцентрироваться, чтобы не упасть в обморок от боли.

— Кто-то будет по тебе скорбеть?

Скорее всего, нет.

— Как долго ты продержишься? Доверишь мне своё тело?

 _Доверю_.

Голова становится тяжелее, тело пробивает дрожь, но рука босса продолжает его удерживать.

— Мне нужны _слова_ , Виктор Зсасз.

Он глотает, его веки закрываются сами по себе. Своё последнее сознательное действие он собирает в короткое «Да».

Когда Виктор Зсасз приходит в себя, то оказывается лежащим на кровати с шёлковым покрывалом. Кровати, которая ему не принадлежит. Его язык с любопытством исследует те места, на которых не было зубов, и натыкается на что-то металлическое. Он не чувствует боли, но истощён до предела.

 _Доверю_.

Он снова погружается в темноту, после того, как фыркает, тихо рассмеявшись.

 _Да уж_. Роман Бове Сайонис точно является тем человеком, которого запомнят.


End file.
